One More
by HellSandwich
Summary: When Shikamaru hears of Naruto's supposed cheating with Sakura, he decides it's time for the blond to learn his place. PWP, ShikaNaru, Yaoi, Light Bondage, Toys  Kinda .


**One More**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would have a lot more to do in my spare time than write smut.

**Summary: **When Shikamaru hears of Naruto's supposed cheating with Sakura, he decides it's time for the blond to learn his place. PWP, ShikaNaru, Yaoi, Light Bondage, Toys (Kinda).

**Please Read The Warnings: **This is rated '**M**' for a reason! If guys fucking sexy guys isn't your cup of tea, then why are you looking at this story in the first place?

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't one to be assertive, even in bed; usually, he would have merely lay or sprawled while his lover bounced eagerly over him, or worked him to completion with their mouth and no extra effort on his account.

There was, however, one very, very certain exception to this rule.

And that exception's name, was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

His fascination with the blonde dated back to their first meetings in school, where they'd play rookie together and spent the occasional afternoon cloud watching on the rooftops. That fascination had soon grown to admiration, when he saw just how determined the blond was to achieve his goals following the disastrous Chuunin Exams of their early shinobi days.

And that admiration had grown to love, the day the golden-haired teenager had sauntered back from his three-year-long adventure with Jiraya, grown, matured and more beautiful than ever.

It hadn't taken long for the Nara to approach the blond, asking him casually for a reminiscence of their childhood, an hour or two watching the sky pass above them.

The following hours, however, had been spent doing just about everything but.

It had taken the two a month before they came out to their senseis; four, before they finally announced the news to the friends. And it was only after the Fourth Shinobi War was over, and the threat of Madara and Zetsu was defeated, that they finally walked fearlessly hand-in-hand down the streets of the rebuilt Konoha, confident in themselves, and the strength of their love.

The two were a sturdy couple, for all that one was a loud-mouthed, ignorant boy and the other a knowledgeable, but procrastinating young man.

It wasn't until they had been dating for almost two and a half years – just a few weeks after the blond's eighteenth birthday – that the first bump in their smooth ride appeared.

Sakura, Naruto's old teammate, had just returned from a half-year long mission as a bodyguard and personal healer – and no sooner had she returned, than she had attached herself to Naruto's arm, crying of how she had missed him, kissing him sloppily on the cheek and proclaiming proudly to any that would listen of how it was good to finally see her beloved 'Naru-chan' once again, of how the pain of separation from her love had been too much, and that her heart was complete now that she had been returned to his warm embrace.

Needless to say, by the time the rumors had spread to Shikamaru's ears, he was not happy. At _all_.

* * *

_Oh God_, Naruto thought tiredly as he dragged himself back to the shared apartment he and Shikamaru had begun renting shortly after they turned seventeen. _I swear, if Sakura ever makes me go through that again … I know she see's me as the brother she never had, but did she _really_ have to take it so far as to drag me though every god-damned chocolate shop in the vill-_

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto looked up from where he had been shedding his jacket, to see Shikamaru leaning casually against the doorframe leading to their shared bedroom.

"Shika!" Naruto's face lit up. "Oh man, am I glad to see you-"

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, genuinely confused.

"How can you stand there, as cheerful as ever, same as you do every single other _fucking_ day-" Naruto's eyes widened; Shikamaru _never_ swore, "-when you've had that pink haired _slut_ hanging off of you for _hours_?"

"Shika, what are you-"

"And then," Shika rose his voice, speaking over Naruto relentlessly, "you have the nerve to look me in the eye, as if nothing has changed. As if she didn't just _confess_ herself to you, and shoved her god-damned _tongue_ down your throat-"

"Shika, what in the hell are you going on about, I've never-!"

"_Don't lie to me, Naruto!_" Shikamaru roared, finally stepping out from his relaxed pose and turning his pain-filled eyes to where the pale, but confused blond stood. He threw himself across the room, grasping Naruto by his shirt and throwing him against the wall beside the door, ignoring when the smaller male flinched at the contact. "I know you spent today with her, I know _everything_-"

"But there's nothing to know! Shika, I love Sakura as a sister, you know that, you've always known that, I-"

"Who's to say you didn't lie to me, then?"

Naruto closed his eyes, as if begging for patience, and calmed himself, licking his lips before speaking in a soothing, deliberately slow tone.

"_Shika_. Shikamaru, please, listen to me, and listen to what you are saying. Think. Where did you hear this?"

"From Ino," Shikamaru scoffed.

"And where did she hear it?" Naruto continued.

"_Genma_."

"Tell me something, Shik'. What is Genma _well_ known for _all_ throughout the ninja corps?"

Shikamaru's face lost it's red haze of anger, and his grip on Naruto's shirt loosened slowly.

"For … over … exaggerating," Shikamaru's voice was a low murmur, as he slowly thought through the fog Naruto's supposed betrayal had cast over him, and allowed the Nara-gifted logic to prevail.

Naruto smiled waveringly and blinked his eyes ferociously, clearing the somewhat fear-driven tears that had appeared when Shikamaru lurched at him.

"_Exactly_," he spoke in a broken whisper. "Shika, I love Sakura like a sister." He closed his eyes, his lips trembling gently. "But I love _you,_ _more_ than that."

Shikamaru breathed slowly from his mouth and finally took in the sight his lover made; pale, shaking gently, sapphire eyes shut tightly against the sight of his angered partner.

A sharp pang of regret speared through him; _he had done this … _

"Naruto," when Shikamaru spoke this time, his tone was quite different, tender and loving where anger and accusation had been before. "Naruto, babe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have – thought-"

"It's okay, Shika," Naruto bit his lip cautiously. "I shouldn't have let her do that … give everyone the wrong impression ... it's my fault. I'm sorry, too."

Shikamaru leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around the blond, allowing the warmth to grow between them and sighing in relief that he had not driven his boyfriend of two years away. He kissed Naruto's forehead gently, and smiled when Naruto hummed in response.

Suddenly, a wicked idea struck him; the perfect way to reconcile what had almost become a messy, disastrous break up.

"Hey, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in a low, husky voice.

"Hm?"

"You were right, you know."

"What?" Naruto raised his head from where it had been tucked into Shikamaru's shoulder, his eyes lit with curiosity.

"You shouldn't have let her do that." Shikamaru's hands tightened around the blond's shoulders possessively. "You're _mine_. And only _I_ am allowed to touch what belongs to me."

Naruto's eyes tightened at first in worry; he then he caught the glint in Shikamaru's eyes, and knew that all had been forgiven.

Yet, after all, why pass up an opportunity for kinky sex when one presented itself?

"I'm sorry, Shik'," Naruto lowered his eyes submissively, smiling secretly when he felt the response to his actions quite clearly against his lower stomach. "I should've stopped her." He dropped his voice to a low, suggestive whisper, playing into the darkening mood he felt swirl around them. "_Please forgive me_."

Shikamaru's eyes met Naruto's with growing amusement and arousal, iris darkening as his pupils dilated. His hands suddenly slid down from the blond's shoulders to wrap gently, yet firmly around the younger's hands, drawing him back as the Nara moved toward the open bedroom door.

"You'll have to do better than that, Naruto," Shikamaru whispered in his lover's ear as they passed through the frame, watching the shudder that ran through the other with desire, smirking as he released the blond and slowly pressed the other backward until he fell to sit the edge of the bed, motionless.

Naruto stared up at Shikamaru, eyes following the slow catch of the fish-net shirt as it was shed carefully and exotically. He _loved_ it when Shika' got into moods like these, since it almost always left him unable to walk for _days_.

"I think someone needs to be reminded just who he belongs to," Shikamaru spoke lowly, his voice dangerously close to a growl as he forced Naruto to crawl backwards while he moved forwards. Finally Naruto struck the headboard, unable to move further, and Shikamaru paused, kneeling over the blond's legs and staring down at the excited teen in anticipation. "The question is, _how_ should I remind him?"

Naruto shuddered and tiled his head back, allowing his eyes to fall close at the sound of the other's voice; here, now, Shikamaru sounded like sex incarnate, a sound Naruto knew only he was allowed to hear.

"Maybe …" Shikamaru leant forward a little, his eyes moving clearly to the bedside drawer second from the top; Naruto noting the direction and groaning in anticipation, knowing _exactly_ what was in that drawer. "Hm. Perhaps not; after all, we've played that game all too often for it to really _sink in_. I want something a little more … memorable."

Shikamaru leant back to pause, his smoldering eyes burning into Naruto's skin as he lay there, waiting patiently for what he could only image would be one hell of a night.

Finally, Shikamaru smirked and moved forward, slowly unbuttoning Naruto's shirt and slipping the trousers and boxers off, Naruto allowing him. Leaving the blond lying prone beneath the brunette, stark naked, while the other, shirtless, still held claim to his black boxer shorts.

"Do you know what I am going to do?" Shikamaru breathed as he propped his arms on either side of Naruto's head and leaned slowly in.

"N-No," Naruto sighed in response, his breath hitching when he felt the soft skin of Shikamaru's lips skim across his collarbone. He could _feel_ those lips smirking in response.

"Well then, you'll have to wait and see," the brown-haired teen purred, suddenly leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling a long, black silk tie from the bedside drawer. Taking the blond's wrists, he gently wrapped them together in the silk, then pushed them high so they were against the lowest bar of the headboard, almost even with his lover's neck. There they were swiftly secured, Naruto watching Shikamaru's plotting face all the while.

Finally deciding this was taking too long, Naruto decided to spur the other on.

"I thought you said this was going to be _different_," he mocked, wriggling his wrists in the bonds and shifting his hips sensuously. "But so far, it's all been pretty basic, Shika." His eyes half-lidded in the dusk-lit room, gazing up at the silent brunet seriously. "Aren't you supposed to be _punishing_ m-_e!_" His final word ended in a sudden and unstoppable squeak when he felt the distinctive feel of two lubricated fingers prodding at him _there_, while another hand moved his legs higher to accommodate him.

Shikamaru smirked and pushed one of the two digits harder, feeling the soft flesh give eagerly. Massaging the walls until they were slick and relaxed, he gently slipped the second in, keen eyes examining his lover's face as it slackened in pleasure, twitching every now and then in response to whatever action the older had performed below.

"Still … uh, not …" Naruto gasped for breath, his mouth rising into a brief and cocky grin. "Still … no … different-"

Shikamaru's face tightened at the challenge, and he quickly moved his fingers to one very particular spot he had avoided studiously, pressing hard and long. Naruto cried out, his voice resonating from deep in his throat as he twisted his hips in an attempt to escape the sharp pleasure, as he strained for some sort of touch against his neglected cock.

"Shika'!" Naruto moaned when the other cunningly slipped a third finger in as he dealt a second hard push against the sensitive gland. Naruto grasped the trailing ends of the silk ties, desperate for something to hold on to as he was stretched and pressed closer to and closer to release. "Ughn, Shik' …"

"Almost there, Naruto," Shikamaru whispered, scissoring his fingers one last time before withdrawing them, pushing his boxers off, lining himself up and letting his eyes fall to Naruto's gleaning face. "Ready?"

"Just _do_ it already, Shik'!" Naruto groaned, shuffling a little and tensing his raised and bent arms.

Shikamaru sighed and let his head tilt forward; slowly easing in until he was sheathed to the hilt, his hips squarely aligned with the other's. He raised his dark, shining eyes, watching as Naruto gasped and deliberately relaxed, his stomach rippling gently.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked gently, leaning forward and gently kissing the edge of Naruto's gasping mouth.

"This _still_ doesn't feel like _punishment_ Shika'," Naruto murmured in response, his burning blue eyes opening to laugh at the other. "I thought you wanted me to _beg _for forgiveness, huh?"

The response was quick, vicious and resulted in one red-cheeked blond arching and screaming his pleasure, while the other groaned deeply in satisfaction after drawing back and pounding once more, deeply. The rhythm continued, deep, slow, methodical, the sensations growing and peaking naturally in the cores of their bodies. Naruto gasped and twisted his head from side to side, desperately moving his hips in an attempt to rub himself against Shikamaru, anything for contact against the one, straining stretch of darkening skin that had not yet been tou-

"Oh, God, Shika'!" Naruto's voice sobbed when one battle-toughened hand wrapped around him, pumping slowly but firmly, and only moments later the pleasure peaked, sticky white fluid leaking over Shikamaru's hand as Naruto cried and squirmed at the intense feeling that teared through him.

It was only after he had fallen from his orgasmic high and relaxed, boneless, against the pillows that Naruto realized the hard length embedded within him _was still there_.

"Shika', wha-?"

Shikamaru's mouth stretched slyly, removing his hand from where it had been clenched around the base of his own erection, keeping his release from spilling into the blond.

"Oh, we are _far_ from over, Naruto," he crooned, wriggling his hips in a smooth motion that deliberately rubbed against the spasming, sensitive skin of his lover. Naruto's eyes rolled lightly, and he sank into the pillows deeply as a phantom ghost of pleasure danced along his skin, tame but raw after the release he had already found. "You still haven't _screamed_ for me yet."

The second ride was harsh, demanding, _pounding_ against Naruto's prostate until he was raw from screaming and unbearably tender from the treatment against his most private area. He came this time without a single touch to his red, enflamed cock, choking as the intense pleasure seared him with it's heat.

Shikamaru had, by this time, needed to hold his release forcefully almost three times; he was beginning to tire quickly, and knew he himself would not last long.

No matter; he wasn't a genius for nothing. And Naruto still had a long, long night ahead of him.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Shikamarau gathered himself in an uncharacteristic show of determination, and began to move his aching length in, out, in once again, slower this time, gentle … soothing the enflamed skin that encased him.

Naruto gasped and shuddered at the unexpected kindness, the sensation somehow just as intense as the more demanding pace had been. Against his exhausted will, he found himself hardening once again, rising to the waves of burning fire that spread from where his lover was perched.

"Shi … ka …" Naruto groaned as his sweet spot was stroked gently once more, sending a delightful shiver down his spine.

"Naruto," Shikamaru sighed, his face dripping sweat as he leant forward over Naruto and pressed his red forehead against the blond's stomach. He was nearly at his end; he couldn't keep this type of torture up much longer.

Thank god he had a Plan B.

This time, when Naruto came with a sobbing cry of the other's name, Shikamaru didn't even try to hold back, giving in to the tight contortions around his sensitive cock and crying out at the flush of relief that nearly flattened him.

Naruto panted, staring up at the content look on Shika's face and wishing his hands were free to stroke those locks that had fallen free, to touch that tanned, perfect face …

"Shika …" Naruto smiled; thinking that whatever had been planned, was over.

Shikamaru withdrew slowly, leant back on his heels, and watched Naruto silently. A few seconds longer, taking in the relief on the other's face, the genuine love, the content.

Then he smirked. And reached for the bedside drawer where they kept all of their most favourite bedtime toys.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he pulled himself up half-heartedly, too weak to do much else than lie there helpless.

"Shika, what – I thought – I can't do it aga – Shika, _what are you do_-" Naruto's panicked protests were stopped abruptly when he felt a small, familiar mass press into his quivering hole. Shuddering and emitting a low groan, Naruto was helpless to stop the spent Nara as he maneuvered his way through the lightly spasming channel, the round black device at the tip of his fingers, searching.

He knew exactly when he found it, that sensitive spot that had already been tortured and pleasured beyond what the blond could take.

_Well, Naruto … this is just the beginning_.

Withdrawing his fingers slowly, Shikamaru smiled serenely at Naruto, who was caught between a mixture of glaring and panting tiredly.

"What … do you think you're … Shikamaru, I don't … think I can …"

"Huh," Shikamaru scoffed. "Blond's are always so _troublesome_." He moved forward suddenly, until he was only a hair's breadth from Naruto's face. "_Of course you can._"

The flick of a switch, so simple, so _final_, and then the blond was sobbing in painful pleasure as waves so intense they caused tears to spring to his eyes, spread through him. The tiny, vibrating egg had been pressed firmly against his aching prostate, pushing exhausted senses beyond their limit and sending him into a world he had never thought to experience. Every twitch brought him a new sensation, a new touch of silk or cotton that enflamed his sensitive skin and had him already achingly hard and twitching, although he was _sure _there was nothing left to spill, nothing left to-

"_Aaaaugh!_" Naruto cried when he felt warm, silky heat wrap around his cock; Shikamaru rarely, if ever, went down on him, but every time left him squirming and _screaming_ in _minutes_. The tip of that talented tongue danced along the underside of his exhausted cock, forcing moans and pleads for release from the blond's mouth. The mouth withdrew, to suck strongly against the tip, making Naruto throw his head from side to side and shift his hips desperately, to escape the tearing pleasure that forced him towards a release he wouldn't survive, towards a release that he hadn't thought would be possi-

Shikamaru dunked his head, taking the entire length into his hot, tight mouth, while simultaneously pressing his fingers into Naruto's high, tight sack, massaging relentlessly and deeply.

This time when Naruto came, it was with a choking, spluttering cry, it was with a dry, hoarse scream, it was with thrashing hips and a bucking cock and an engorged gland that, all the while, had a hard, firm mass pressed against it, vibrating madly and sending him spiraling further and further into _madness_.

"Shi – ik – ka-" Naruto sobbed when the vibrations did not cease, even after his cock had ceased bucking, even after his hips had ceased their mad undulations. "Pl – ple – eas – se-"

"Naruto," Shikamaru breathed, releasing the limp – but already, slowly hardening – flesh and crawling sensuously up the other's body, until he could press a sloppy kiss against the red, shiny lips, taking in the glazed look of complete and utter pleasure in the other's eyes. "_Say it._"

"I – I'm – so – or – ry," Naruto choked, squirming when the small black egg bucked suddenly. "Shi – ik – a, I – I – plea – se-"

Shikamaru pressed one more kiss to Naruto's chin and slowly withdrew, reaching for the simple remote as if to switch it off.

"Tha – an – k, y – y -"

"Oh, no, Naruto," Shikamaru smiled pleasently. "I'm not turning this off yet."

Naruto groaned in disbelief and pulled himself up, levering against the ties around his wrists and leaning towards his lover desperately.

"B – bu – Shi – ka – I ca-"

Shikamaru ran one finger lovingly over the half-hard length.

"I think it had handle one more … don't you?"

Naruto gasped and fell back down, arching his back when the hand wrapped around the impossibly sensitive length and pumped slowly. The egg against his prostate continued to pleasure the gland relentlessly, and Naruto found himself slipping beyond wit's end; there was no way, no possible way in any universe or world, that he could do this, there was no way he was going to survive this, there was no way he wouldn't lose himself in this coming orgasm that he knew would take everything from him, it would draw his every essence from him and leave him raw and empty and -

"Gaaaugh, Shika!" Naruto's voice was hoarse from screams and use when he felt two fingers delve into his hole, curl around the egg and – remove it?

Sighing in heartfelt relief, Naruto didn't notice when the low hum associated with said egg did not cease.

So when that slick, plastic egg was instead traced along the base of his cock, he shouted in surprise and genuine shock, his eyes flashing open to stare at Shikamaru, who was instead looking down at the now fully-hard length with interest. The vibrations caused the entire length to quiver gently, setting the blond's entire body to tremors as the strange but intense feeling overcame him.

"Shi – shi – shik-" Naruto tried desperately to articulate the other's name, his eyes rolling and his mouth gaping as the pleasure heightened once again.

"Ready, Naruto?" Shikamaru had the grace to ask, but without waiting for any answer, he began to slowly move the egg, closer and closer to the tip, moving the slick, vibrating surface to and fro, making sure to touch every inch of engorged and reddened skin.

By the time he was half-way, Naruto was pleading.

By the time he had halved again, the tip was leaking steadily, the blond beyond comprehension of words.

And when he finally, finally pressed the shaking plastic egg onto the painfully sensitive slit, Naruto _roared_ in pleasure, only Shikamaru's hands keeping his hips from bucking upwards, and his last, final release dribbled into the night, the blond' entire frame shuddering and shivering and trembling and spasming with the orgasm that tore him limb from limb with it's intensity.

Only when he had finally returned from the world of this pleasure, only when he could finally open his eyes and glance pleadingly at the other, did Shikamaru finally take that egg from the blond's tip and gently turn it off, wrapping it in a nearby towel to clean later.

Sliding up to the blond's side, Shikamaru kissed his panting mouth softly while he untied the silk rope, helping the lethargic teen to lower his arms in a comfortable position.

"How was that, Naruto?" he asked lowly, knowing the blond was already close to unconsciousness and may not have even heard hi-

"That … w's … so … _awesome_," Naruto mumbled, his eyes closed gently, before he turned and snuggled loosely against the Nara. "J'st, gimme a while 'fore you do it again, 'kay?"

Shikamaru smiled in amusement and let his arm drape over the other comfortingly.

And because he knew it just wouldn't be the same if he didn't say so, he whispered one more word before following his blond to the world of dreams.

"_Troublesome_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright! Second lemon, and I think I'm starting to get the hang of this now. This took me about … three days, so expect another one-shot in about a week or so. I am very much open for suggestions, although I have decided to not write the same pairing twice UNLESS someone gives me a totally awesome idea. That one-shot would then be dedicated to you, and you will receive much kudos from moi. The ones I'm working on right now are SaiNaru and SasuSaiNaru, so gimme a head's up if there's any other pairing you'd particularly like to see.

Oh, and please review! Reviews make up for my lack of a social life … or something like that.


End file.
